crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.86: Greetings (4)
Lark and Setz are still on the balcony, at Arzew. Setz starts narrating the story of his unnatural birth, with his voice trembling. Lark is surprised to see Setz so vulnerable, but he is even more shocked to hear his story. Setz cries while finishing talking and says that this secret was the reason he couldn't open his heart to anyone, not even to Carne. Lark is at a loss of words. Setz finally yells that he doesn't want anyone else to disappear like Carne. A carriage stops in front of Nergal and Riu, outside of the Council headquarters. Angela is in it. She turns and smiles to Nergal, who apologizes for not being able to accompany her. Angela assures him that he has already done enough for her. Nergal asks Angela if she is okay and she smiles again and replies that she is. Nergal says that he will stay at the Council to talk on her behalf and he urges Angela to not strain herself. When Angela thanks him, Nergal smiles and tells her that she should be thanking Sylvia instead, as she was the one who informed him that Angela and Navarus were kept captive by the Council. He then claims that Sylvia's goal of having Navarus released is never going to be realised, and that it is a shame. He goes on to explain that Gilles will let Angela go because of her Erzebet name, but he will blame easily everything on Navarus instead. The sure thing is that he won't torture him, like he did with Angela. Angela, who has been listening at what Nergal was saying with an anxious face, says that she entrusts Navarus into Nergal's hands and her carriage departs. Meanwhile, Gilles and Millefeuille has been watching this scene from a window of the Council building. Sylvia is standing a little back. Gilles mockingly mentions that Angela is leaving and asks Sylvia what her thoughts are about it. Sylvia awkwardly starts to answer, but Gilles interrupts her and says that it is unfortunate for Navarus that he now has to take responsibility for everything. Sylvia starts to feel uncomfortable and flinches, as Millefeuille starts using her ability on her body. Gilles then says that there is a possibility that everything will go beter for Navarus if the "evidence" disappeared. Millefeuille then steps in and, while smiling, comments on how Sylvia called Nergal in order to help Navarus, but in the end, the noble only arranged for Angela to be set free. She then says that she is sorry about it, without holding back her smile. Immediately, the vines that have been growing around Sylvia's waist intensify their attack. Sylvia is wildly thinking what she should do. She finally gives in and decides to do what the Council wants. She announces that she is returning to where Navarus is being kept. Nergal and Millefeuille happily smile and wave at her, who slams her door behind her. As soon as they are left alone, Gilles says that they are most probably going to have fun and Millefeuille agrees. Gilles then states that all the two of them have to do is sit back and whatch. Angela is still in the carriage. She asks the driver how long it will be before they arrive at Arzew. The green-haired zombie vampire driver replies that they still have approximately two hours and suggests to her to sit back and rest, as she must have been through a lot. Angela looks outside of the window and then leans at her seat and thinks of what she will do next. She decides to first take a good sleep and delays thinking over the other subjects after this. Lark then comes to her mind and she thinks that the boy must be worried, because of her absence. A sweet smile appears on her face when she is thinking of him. But, on a tree above the route where the carriage passes, Sylvia is watching with a determined look on her face.